Nicholas Fury (Earth-199999)
, ally of the Avengers, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Missing left eye, covered by a patch. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.; former colonel , former agent | Education = Militarily trained | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Fergus; Hawk Ostby; Art Marcum; Matt Holloway | First = | Last = | Quotation = There was an idea... to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could. | Speaker = Nick Fury | QuoteSource = Marvel's The Avengers | HistoryText = Nick Fury is the executive head of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, internationally and publicly known as "S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury is also credited as a possible co-creator/designer of the Avenger Initiative as well as the special operations commander. After Tony Stark publicly announced his identity as Iron Man, Fury went to Stark's home in Malibu, California to talk to him about the Avenger Initiative. Stark initially did not want anything to do with Fury, and ordered him to leave. As Fury drove away, he ordered Agent Coulson to contact Agent Romanoff, saying that they would need her help. Six months later, after Stark's out-of-control behavior resulted in the Mark II Iron Man armor falling into the hands of the U.S. military, Fury confronted Stark for becoming a problem that he had to deal with. As well as providing information on the background of Ivan Vanko, Fury and Romanoff provided Stark with information and materials from his father, which proved instrumental in finding a replacement power source for his personal arc reactor. Fury met with Stark once again after Stark had defeated Ivan Vanko's attack on the Stark Expo. Stark had proven himself unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative, but after informing him of this, Fury offered to recruit his services as a consultant. Fury's recruitment drive then turned to people who had been involved in a destructive incident in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. He summoned Culver University astrophysics professor Erik Selvig, who had been closely associated with the incident, to an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, and then drew the scientist's attention to a secure, portable storage case. Fury revealed a glowing cube within the case and suggested that it was a source of immense power, although nobody had been able to determine a means of tapping that power. Selvig accepted the challenge to investigate the object further. Shortly thereafter, the World Security Council officially approved the activation of the Avenger Initiative, but ordered Fury to recruit Emil Blonsky. Unhappy with this decision, Fury put Agent Coulson on the case, who in turn scuttled the plan of recruiting Blonsky by sending Stark as an intermediary instead. The Initiative was slowly losing traction by the time another potential recruit was found. Steven Rogers (Captain America), the world's first "superhero" had been frozen in Arctic ice since World War II, and had miraculously survived his entombment. Fury oversaw his recovery and rehabilitation, personally intercepting him when the man awoke and escaped into the heart of New York City. With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he'd assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the cube. Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steven Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. He radioed a warning to Stark however, thus giving time for Iron Man to avert the crisis. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come. Some time afterwards, Fury resolved to revive Agent Coulson, and had Coulson's body sent to a secret facility called the Guest House, hidden even from S.H.I.E.L.D. records. There numerous, unethical procedures were were used to resurrect the agent, and later Fury took further steps in granting Coulson's requests for assets and personnel to furnish a new S.H.I.E.L.D. team. | Powers = None | Abilities = Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Fury has impaired depth perception due to the loss of his left eye. | Equipment = Fury operates with technology years ahead of traditional forces. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles | Weapons = *US military firearms (standard and automatic). * Smith and Wesson M&P (sidearm) | Notes = * Samuel L. Jackson portrays Nick Fury in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, and Marvel's The Avengers, and provided the characters voice in the [[Iron Man 2 (video game)|video game adaptation of Iron Man 2]]. Jackson will continue to portray the character in the upcoming films Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Samuel L. Jackson was the actor that inspired Nick Fury's Ultimate Universe counterpart, when he appeared in The Ultimates series written by Mark Millar and illustrated by Bryan Hitch (although the character debuted in Ultimate X-Men with a different look), six years before he played the character in Iron Man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Nick Fury }} ru:Ник Фьюри (199999) Category:Government Agents Category:One Eye Category:Fury Family